1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency breather apparatus for use by miners and others to allow them to breathe in location where the ambient air is unsuited or dangerous for normal breathing. More particularly, it relates to a closed cycle breather apparatus designed to remove carbon dioxide from exhaled air, and to replace it with oxygen for inhalation by the user, the apparatus being light in weight, foolproof in operation, and designed to require minimum breathing effort to operate so that the user need not over exert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mining and other occupations there has long been a need for an efficient breather apparatus available for use in an emergency, when it becomes dangerous for a human being to breathe the ambient air. Over the years there have been many approaches to providing such apparatus, and typical of the device that have been developed are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,317; 3,353,702; and 3,575,167.
None of the devices heretofore developed, however, possess all of the characteristics desirable for an emergency breather apparatus to be used on the job by a miner, mill worker or the like. Such apparatus must first of all be small and light in weight, so that it can be worn at all times by the potential user. It must be designed to be easily placed in use, with great reliability in the presence of prolonged storage and the shaking and vibration that can come from being worn on the body of a person engaged in hard physical labor.
In addition, the ideal apparatus is one that will not become fouled or jammed while in use, which provides adequate carbon dioxide removal and oxygen replenishing at a normal breathing temperature, and which can be operated by a substantially normal breathing effort so that no undue strain is placed upon the user. The present invention is designed to satisfy all of these characteristics, and thus meets an existing need in the emergency breather apparatus field.